


Millie Hattick - Julie and the Phantoms

by thethingthathasnoname



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Multi, This is just silly, can promise that it is kind of funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname
Summary: So this is genuinely just a little piece of silliness about how genuinely amazing it would be to get to be a part of all the fun and chaos that is the BTS reality of Julie and the Phantoms. It's through the eyes of an original female character and is pretty much a story-child born from being locked inside the house for too long.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Original Female Character(s), Everybody is friends - Relationship, Julie & Original Female Character(s), Luke & Original Female Character(s), Reggie & Original Female Character(s), for now tbh who knows what's going to happen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Millie Hattick - Julie and the Phantoms

There was a funny tapping noise coming from somewhere inside the plane. Every time Millie turned herself around to try and locate the source of the sound, it stopped. She felt like someone was teasing her, taunting her. Albeit, she had felt this way since she had got on the plane, since she had set off for the airport this morning even. If she was honest, she had felt this way since she had got the email telling her that she had got the job. Like someone was going to jump out from behind her with a camera and scream “YOU’VE BEEN PRANKED BY PRANK PATROL” or something. And everyone around her would turn out to be actors, and cameras would be unveiled from every suitcase and armrest and little old lady’s silver brooch and everyone would clap and laugh and say “Oh bless the poor little dear, she actually thought this was real!”

_Was Prank Patrol even still a thing? Now that was quality TV. What ever happened to Barney?_

She was snapped back to the present by the unpleasant realisation that the person in front of her had turned around and was staring straight at her. For one horrifying moment she thought her delirious stress-induced daynightmare was coming true and she braced herself for the words “PRANK PATROL” to be enthusiastically screamed from his mouth, preparing her surprised-yet-gracefully-mortified response face for the cameras.

“Would you please stop that?” Came the hushed but forceful whisper instead.

Millie must have looked baffled because the poor man continued.

“With the pen?”

Millie looked down at her hand. She was holding a pen, poised, frozen, mid-tap.

She blushed bright red.

“Yes, of course, I’m so sorry, absolutely.” She babbled. “I’m just a little nervous,” she triedto explain. “You see…”

The man had already turned back around.

_Fair play._

Millie spent most of the rest of the plane journey focusing all of her conscious efforts on not tapping her pen. Which was kind of a good thing. Because it stopped her worrying about everything else. Where was she even going when the plane landed? Were they going to stop off at wherever she was living for the next however many months or were they going to go straight to the studio? She was all crumpled in that way that you only get when you’ve been on a plane. You know, the kind of the way that she imagined the crisp at the bottom of the Pringle packet feels. And her hair was probably a mess. Her brown curls had probably seen the clouds and decided that they were their long-lost mother and were probably doing their best to show some family resemblance round about now. Which definitely had nothing to do with the fact that when Millie wasn’t focusing on not tapping her pen, she was running her hand through her hair every five minutes. Or biting her nails (which she hadn’t done since she was like 10… (ok maybe 15)). Or trying to decide whether she actually needed the toilet or whether it was just a fake wee, a phantom wee if you will, that had been sent by her body to send her further into her stress spiral and urge her over the cusp of a complete mental breakdown.

“Are you actually serious?” Came the increasingly incredulous whisper.

Millie jolted back to reality.

“What?” She blurted blindly. She quickly looked down at her hands. Empty of pens. Plus she had been trying so hard. There was no way…

“Are you intentionally jiggling my seat or are you actually the human reincarnation of a particularly agitated woodpecker?” The man in front glared her down.

Millie tried not to smirk at the word “jiggling” while simultaneously glowing a deeper shade of crimson than she had everventured to in her entire life.

“I am so so sorry. It’s probably my knee. I do it when I’m…”

“Nervous, I know.” The man interrupted.

 _Rude,_ Millie thought. _Trust a man in a business suit on a transatlantic airplane to mansplain to me about my own habits._

Thankfully she was saved having to try and stand up for herself and feminism while simultaneously feeling like a jellyfish had inhabited her brain and was currently farting heat out through her face, by the pilots voice sounding over the tannoy.

“We are now beginning our descent into Vancouver, British Columbia. Please ensure that your window blind is open, your tray table is stowed and your seat is in the upright position. The local time is 11:38am. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with Canadian Airlines and we look forward to welcoming you back on board soon.”

“Thank God.” The grumpy man muttered and turned back to face the front.

Millie breathed a sigh of relief.

Until it hit her what this actually meant.

_She was nearly there._

That time she was pretty sure a little bit of real wee came out.

* * *

All too soon the plane had landed and grumpy man was leaving and Millie was trying to juggle getting her luggage out of the overhead locker with checking she hadn’t left anything on the plane while also feeling so dazed and overwhelmed she could honestly have been on a completely different planet from her body and she wasn’t entirely sure she would have registered that.

She started to sweat as she walked off the plane.

 _Gross_.

Part of her wanted to turn right around and get a plane straight back to the UK and head home to her mum and tell her that she had got it wrong and that it wasn’t her they wanted and have a nice cup of tea and snuggle up into her own bed. Her mum would see right through it of course. She would know that Millie had just lost her nerveat the last minute, but it was certainly better than the sheer terror that had taken up residence in Millie’s stomach right now.

And yet somehow Millie kept walking. It’s amazing what the human body can do.

 _Head up, shoulders down, chest out._ She told herself. _A good power pose will solve everything. Confidence. You got this._

Catching sight of herself in a shop window, Millie realised she just looked a bit demented. Not quite the first impression she was hoping to make.

She turned into the arrivals hall.

A sea of placards held by hopeful family members and bored taxi drivers greeted her. They swam in front of her eyes as she desperately searched for something, anything that she could latch onto. Shouts seemed louder, colours aggressively bright, and yet also everything was… muffled?

She thought she was going to be sick.

And then she saw it.

A huge sign, held by a beaming young man, with little ghosts and music notes and purple microphones doodled across it.

MILLIE HATTICK - JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS


End file.
